Toki's Wild Night
by DigitalClone
Summary: Toki and the guys are invited to a big reunion party.There he meets one pretty and wild girl named Audrina.Sure he begins to like her but she leads him onto one crazy night together around the city.There's even a secret involved.
1. Meeting Audrina

Into the party she walked in with her two friends Jenna and Chibi at her side. They were beautfiul,slim and slender.Audrina was the most pretty of them all though.A somewhat petite fit girl that was mocha brown,her hair long shiny,brown and wavy.She dressed in stilettos and a short little red tubetop dress.However it was her eyes that first grabbed Toki's attention for they were luminous with a golden shade to them.He couldn't stop staring at her. 

"Oh my God it's the Threesome Sistas!" someone yelled.That's when a crowd uproared,mostly of middle aged men that were no doubt married.They all rushed over to get autographs,pictures and some papers requiring a signature of some sort.However Toki didn't get to see where they went for the crowd engulfed them and lead the girls elsewhere.

"Psh! That is pathetic,who makes un uproar over some little girls that dids movies?"said Skwisgaar.

"You seen one of them films? Those girls are awesome!They take it to a whole different level,"said Pickles.

"Eww they're not those girls are on that one site,with the two girls...the cup...?"started Murderface.

"No,there was three of them dildo,"said Skwisgaar. "I actually met the cup girls awhile ago.Very nice,not uh so pretty or smelling good."

It was a big night for a band called Scarface Scratches.A small time band that made it big for a minute awhile back.Tonight was in celebration of them actually making a decent reacord that was not being burned in angry riot fires. Everyone was there.Celebrities,bands,atheletes,movie stars,their friends,models,groupies,everyone.Dethklok had made their appearence as well but made their way to the bar.

"When's their stupid show going to start? I don't think I can take these fans much longer,"said Nathan.A fan was beside him,poking him,asking to carve his name into his arm. Nathan finally did so but instead signed it simply with the word "Piss." The fan seemed more then happy,he ran off screaming with joy.

Toki looked over to the group of horny old men and spotted the three girls in a lounge area. Most of the men were trying to get close but apparently a bouncer was preventing them to do so.The girls looked bored.They didn't seem to have a faint interest in anyone.Audrina happened to look over in his direction but Toki turned away real quick.

"Checking out those 3 ladies are you Toki?"asked Skwisgaar."Go talk to one of them."

Toki shook his head."Nah it's alright,theys have a bouncer that won't lets anyone come near 'em." His fellow members groaned and protested.

"Toki! Let your balls drop,put your pants on and be a man! Your in Dethklok! We don't let pussies into this group,"said Pickles.

"It's just a girl.It's not like they can suck your soul out and maybe if your lucky she's drunk so...if you say something stupid she won't remember it anyway,"said Nathan.

"See it all works out.But actually I heard girls can suck a soul out...you ever heard of the succubus?"said Murderface.

Toki sighed and drank a couple more shots,just to get a good buzz and relax a little bit more.If he didn't go now,the guys would never let it go and ultimately spit on him and say obscene things for the rest of the night.Besides Nathan was right,everyone was drinking...it was a good chance they did too.So for some odd reason,he nervously arose and started heading over.Skwisgaar came running up to him then.

"Actually Toki I'll join you then.You can have 1 of them,I'll take the other two.They seem like nice girls,"said Skwisgaar.He grinned.


	2. Let's have some real fun

"What?"said Toki. "No.You go finds some other girls to talk to,I want those ones to myself!"

"Don't be silly Toki,if it wasn't for any of us pushing you,you wouldn't even be walking towards them right now.Unless you were like,you know,piss drunk and in that case would be taking my rejection group to bed,"said Skisgaar.Toki stared.He just knew that Skisgaar was going to get the prettiest one of them all,the one he had his eye on. Skisgaar was very sly with the girls,

"No,go,go,go finds some other girls! I saw them first!.."exclaimed Toki.He didn't want Skisgaar getting the one he had his eye on.

As if Skisgaar was reading his mind,he asked Toki was there a particular one that he wanted to talk to.Toki stared."I thought so," said Skisgaar and agreed not to talk to the one he was after.

"Oh..well..thanks...that's nice of you,"said Toki.He looked at Skisgaar a little puzzled.

"When it comes to girls,they are a complicated race.We can't afford to fight over them and lose a chance at getting with one.Who knows when the next one will walk by.Guys have to help each other.Besides I get two! I'm more then happy!"said Skisgaar and headed over confidentky towards the girls.

Meanwhile they were still upon the couch,now more bored then ever.Their fans had pretty much died out for the majority of them,their wives and girlfriends came and dragged them away by the ears. Unfortunately they couldn't leave since their manager advised they stay there til a limo comes to get them.It wasn't wise to be alone where men surrounded an area.Jenny just returned from a moment on the dance floor.Apparently she got hit in the head with a shoe.

"Let's just beat it! Screw what McClenin said.Let's go to a bar or something,"said Chibi.

"It's not all bad you guys.I'm sure some good music will come on and we can go dancing."said Audrina.She was always the one to try and make the brightside of things.She looked up from her cellphone and noticed Skisgaar talking to the bodyguard.Toki at his side just standing.She nudged Jenny and pointed them out.

"Finally some cute men! Bryan! Go ahead and let them come through!" she called.Bryan did so and she slid over for their new company. "Hiii,I'm Jenny.What's your name handsome?"she batted her eyelashes.

"Wow didn't waste a minute did you,"said Skisgaar."Name is Skisgaar."

"Oh my God,are you foreign?"said Chibi.He nodded."That's so hot! I love foreign boys! They're so dreamy and diffrent.And might I add the most wild of party animals I've ever seen."

Toki ended sitting in the middle with Skisgaar but was right next to Audrina.He smiled at her but looked away real quick.His palms where starting to sweat a bit as he was getting nervous.This was new and crazy for him.He never got this nervous around a girl.Maybe this was a bad idea.He then started thinking of excuses to leave and go back to the bar.

Audrina noticed his shyness.She'd have to make the first move.She found Toki to be kinda cute.Skisgaar was already in deep conversation with her friends,so she'd have no chance with the foreign guy.Oh well.

"Hi,what's your name?"she said.Toki looked at her and replied."Toki huh? That's a cute little name.You live around here?"

"Hmm..n-no.Sort of...a 45 minute drive away.Y-you live around heres?" Toki beat himself inside."Yeah...that was slick."

"Nah,I don't really have a place.I sort of travel around and sleep in various partyhomes.Like tonight me and the girls are staying at our director's place.Amazing guy,really."

"Oh...your an actress then?"

Audrina bit her lip slightly.How did he not know? Everyone saw their movies.It even got awards! Perhaps this was a good thing then.Maybe she could actually have a normal conversation with this guy.So nevertheless she replied yes. It wasn't long before Toki was actually just comfortable with her.

The groups conversations carried on for 30 minutes or so.Toki and Audrina didn't really pick up on what the other three were saying.Alot of giggling though.They were too wrapped up in their own interests and what they did to for a living.Mostly Toki.Audrina didn't really mention what she exactly did.Toki didn't mind, he was interested in her anyways. Very interested.

Just then Skisgaar rose with the other two girls.Each one had their arms linked onto one of his.

"Audrina,we're going to the VIP suite for a little bit.Call if you need anything.Or if the limo comes,"said Chibi.Skisgaar grinned very broadly at Toki and walked off with two beautiful girls to the upstairs.Toki decided to go too.He was beginning to feel nervous again for some reason.Maybe Audrina was just talking cause Skisgaar was busy with her friends.Whatever.He decided to leave.

"It was...very nice to meet yous Audrina.I..I probably should get going now though,"he said.Audrina looked at him with a strange look.Not weird in a bad way but more...mischevieous.

"You wanna bounce out and go have some real fun?"she said. She rose up,took his hand and led him out of the party.

"Hey! Where's Toki going?"said Nathan when he saw the two leave.

"Should we follow?"said Pickles."And where's Skisgaar?" The other members murmured in confusion and decided to look for Skisgaar and then go after Toki. 


	3. A new car and Rockso

Outside sat a guest limo.There was a commotion as they left the building.Various people trying to get in threw called out and whistled.The nearby paparazzi where snapping away like crazy and asking all kinds of questions about the two.However this didn't last long for the outside bouncer shielded them enough to climb on into the limo.It was empty.Toki never rode in one before,he was always used to their big ass tour bus.Audrina crawled over to the driver,whispered something in his ear and then crawled back into the backseat.

"So uhh...where are we off to first then?"asked Toki.He was a bit nervous.Not only was he going somewhere completley random but also the guys were probably throwing a fit.Oh wel...they'd understand.Hopefully.Maybe.Maybe not.

"Well we're first gonna go rent a super fast and insane car,the BWX Thundercat,"she replied with that same pretty mischeiveous grin.

Toki exclaimed loudly."Oh my God! Are you serious?! That's the fastest car in the world!"

"Of course it is love,how else are we gonna paint the town red? A Limo is just too long and a little slow for my tastes." she said.

Within 20 minutes they pulled up in front of a car renting lot that was filled with hundred of brand new,shiny,painted cars all ready to go.Guess you could say a rich man's renting place.They picked the newest and shiniest BWX Thundercat.It was only room for two people,little small,bright blue with a yellow strip along the edges.There was even neon lighting underneath and throughout the inside.It was nice!

"You wanna drive first?"said Audrina.She tossed Toki the keys.

"Really? I can drive?"he said smiling.

"Of course.You never drove before?" she stared.

Toki shook his head.He explained how the guys had refuse to let him be near any wheels,even a bicycle after one incident.He accidentaly drove smack dab into a tree.With no cars around.In a empty parking lot.The tree was about 40 feet away in a area you would have to deliberately drive to get around to.

"Maybe I should drive then,"said Audrina and took back the keys.

Meanwhile Nathan and the guys were appointed to the room where Skwisgaar was in with his lovely ladies.They ended up having to wait 10 minutes before finally he came out.The search for Toki had to start because it was touring season,and Toki was always reckless before a show.

"What? We have to leaves the party just cause some little kids ran off?"Skwisgaar asked.

"Look,we need him.He's an important part of the band,"said Pickles.

"Not really ,we sort of cut his stuff out sometimes kinda like Murderface,"said Nathan.Muderface glared."But that's not the point! We need to find him before he loses all his fingers or cracks his skull."

Chibi and Jenna also realized their friend was gone.They started to panic.The city was especially dangerous for her with all the horny and dirty men about.She more then likely was with the Toki guy.They pleaded to join Dethklok on their seach for their friend.

"I don't know.Hanging around girls for more then an hour? How are we going to make conversation? There'll be alot of awkward silences,Nope...not a big fan of long in depth conversations."said Pickles.

"That's true.And they aren't really...particulary enjoyable.I pass,"added Murderface.

Chibi and Jenna grew enraged."Look buddy!"said Chibi."Our friend is with your friend! We need to find her just as much as you need to find Tony-"

"Toki."

"Whatever.Now you need to let us come with you.She can get in alot of trouble!"

Dethklok stared and glared.Not appreciating the attitude they began to walk off.Jenna finally yelled "We got a limo with lots of drinks!" Not a bad idea.

At the moment Audrina was simply speeding up and down and all around the highway.The speed limit was about 60 MPH but she was at a raging 100.Toki was impressed.He loved speeding around in cars,especially highways.He remember the last time he did it with his friend Rockso:The Rock and Roll Clown.He then had an idea.He should bring Rockso into the mix.She'd love him!

"Audrina,you wanna try and pick up my friend Rockso? He does cocaine." Audrina started slowing way down and stared."I think you might like him,he's really funny and cool."

Audrina thought for a moment."Hmm alright,I suppose he could come for a little bit.But where is he gonna sit?" She looked back at the itty bitty space left back there."He'll be fine there right?"

"Yeah.He's not a real fat guy,"said Toki.

Rockso:The Rock and Roll Clown as down at a metal club known as Hector's Hell Kitchen.He was just getting booed off the stage when they walked in.He noticed Toki come in and slid right over to him.

"What's up baby? It's me Rockso! The Rock and Roll Clown!"he said.Toki laughed."What are youuuu doing here?"

"I thought you might wanna come for a joy ride for a minute with me and my...er..new friend Audrina,"he said.Rockso immediately put his arm around her.She made a face that wasn't showing she was impressed,amused or aroused.Kind of more...creeped out.

"Oooooh! Aren't you just the cutie-pie! My name's Rockso baby.I DO COCAINE!'he shrilled and grinned broadly.Audrina shifted away a little bit and moved aside.

"Yes,well,that's cool...for you.I don't personally enjoy it."she said.She felt the sudden urge to go into the little girls room for a good 20 minutes and wash off her shoulders.She immediately regretted this decision.

"Psst,Toki,"Rockso whispered."I'll give you my biggest bag of cocaine if you let me get at her tonight!" Toki stared.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna let you do that!"he exclaimed.

Rockso understood."No need to fret little man! I still got my cocaine;I won't touch your woman! Anyway I'd love to join ya'll in a joyride but Rockso's got a snorting party to go to! You guys wanna join?"

Audrina replied a polite no and Toki followed.Rockso bid a farewell and ran into the back with what appeared to be a group of clowns.

Toki smiled nervously.She looked irritated.He apologized however.

"It's alright.Least he's not coming.Sorry love,but no.Not his biggest fan! He smelled like sweat and piss guy." Toki couldn't help but laugh at this."Let's go,I know something else we can do.The night is still young." 


End file.
